Let Me Help You
by Kaminarii
Summary: Inuyasha fears that Kagome has lost faith in him as Kagome fears the same about Inuyasha. It's a sweet oneshot. Please r&r.


Let Me Help You  
  
summary: Inuyasha fears that Kagome has lost faith in him as Kagome fears the same about Inuyasha. It's a sweet oneshot. Please r&r.   
  
author notes: this is just a sweet oneshot i wrote while i was lacking inspiration for my current story "Without Words" Please r&r and check out my other story too, a new chapter should be up soon! :o)  
  
"Inuyasha no baka!" Kagome shrieked as she ran towards the hanyou. His hair flowed gently in the wind and he was using the Tetsusaiga as a cane. His free hand clutched a wound on his side. Kagome grimaced at the sight. He looked weak. She ran up to him closely inspecting his wound and avoiding his annoyed swats.  
  
"Leave me alone wench." he demanded, still not moving from his position. He knew it would hurt to move and though he was brave and strong, he was also smart. If he could avoid extreme pain then he would. Kagome continued to focus on the gash in his side, she attempted to get him to remove his hand so that she could get a better look. 'Doesn't she realize that this hurts?' he wondered. Kagome's brow furrowed and her lips turned to an angry frown. She placed her hands on her hips and began to tap her right foot impatiently.  
  
"I can make it feel better you know," she looked into his eyes, concern etched into her features. He smiled a crooked smile at her. Arrogance and stubborness dripping from the appearance. He waved his free hand as if dismissing her.  
  
"Feh, sure you can." he almost laughed. The anger in Kagome soared to new heights. 'Why doesn't he believe in me...ever?' her eyes quickly glazed over with pain and sadness. Inuyasha immediatly regretted what he had just said as he realized how she had taken it, but it had got her off his back temporarily so he concentrated on moving instead. Kagome watched him walk away out of the corner of her eye as he left her alone. Once he was out of her sight she allowed the tears to flow freely. It wasn't that he loved Kikyou and not her. It wasn't that he sometimes treated her poorly. It wasn't even that he 'used' her as a shard detector. He didn't have faith in her. "and without faith theres nothing." she spoke aloud and cupped her face in her hands as more tears flowed freely.  
  
Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks as a light whisper sounded to his ears, it was carried by the breeze. "without faith there is nothing." His eyes glazed over. The few words had awoken deep memories. Memories that he'd shoved into the farthest corners of his mind. Memories that should have been awakened sooner and actually should have never been forgotten in the first place. His heart seemed to warm at the thoughts.  
  
----------flashback------------  
  
The trees swayed slightly in the cool breeze, bright, glorious greens shown across a crystaline blue sky. A lillac scent filled the air, he inhaled deeply. He loved her sweet scent. He loved everything about her.  
  
"Mother?" the small boy questioned the figure that stood before him. She knelt down beside him bringing her eyes level to his.   
  
"Yes?" she responded. He moved closer to her, the sunlight shining brightly against his face. She frowned at the sight, tear streaks through the dirt on his cheeks accompanied by a few bruises. She reached out to him hugging him gently. She buried her face in his hair and sighed. She wanted peace and happiness for her son. It hurt her to see him hurt.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll get them back. I hate them." he growled angrily. She shuddered at his words. She pulled back and lifted his face to allow her to look into his eyes.  
  
"Inuyasha, do not become bitter. It leads to hate." she spoke softly but her words had angered the child in her lap and he pulled away from her abruptly.   
  
"I DO hate them." directing his anger to the older boys in the village. They were cruel to him, they deserved to be hated. In his point of view they deserved worse. Much worse. He smirked as he imagined them begging and pleading for him not hurt him. His mother shook him from his thoughts and pulled him close to her again.  
  
"Do not hate. It will only cause you more pain. Instead have faith. Without faith there is nothing." she kissed his forehead. He returned the gesture.   
  
--------------end flashback---------------------  
  
"Kagome." he whispered. He turned on his heels and walked back to her as quickly as he could in his current state. She was standing in the same spot he had left her. He needed to do something drastic, he couldn't have her losing her faith in him. "Your right." he nearly whispered. Kagome turned, he had obviously surprised her because she frantically wiped tears away. He smiled at her, again surprising her. 'What's wrong with him?' she wondered. He walked closer to her and drew her into an embrace. "Without faith there really is nothing." he whispered into her ear. She inhaled deeply, slightly embarrased that he had heard her. He continued to whisper into her ear, "Please don't lose faith in me Kagome." she smiled at his words.  
  
"Inuyasha, I will always have faith in you." he pulled back to look into her eyes. Confusion dancing in his own amber orbs. "I could never lose my faith in you." she dropped her head in shame, her hair covering the tears that again fell from her eyes.   
  
"Whats wrong?" she could hear the genuine concern in his voice. A sob escaped her lips everytime she tried to speak the words. Inuyasha was at a loss, he had no idea what to do. But when Kagome stepped up to him and rested her head on his chest he instinctivly wrapped his arms around her. "It's alright Kagome, just tell me."  
  
"It's just that," she choked on the words "You don't have faith in me." her words were barely audible. If it weren't for his youkai hearing he would never have heard them. He hugged her even closer. 'How could she possibly think that I would lose faith in her?'   
  
"Kagome, I have more faith in you then you could possibly imagine." His voice was stern and almost demanding. Kagome looked into his eyes expecting to catch him in a lie. They were honest though. She smiled up at him realizing how significant she truly was to him. He returned the smile. She then turned her gaze to his wound.  
  
"Let me help you." she demanded more in a questioning tone then anything else. He nodded in response and leaned on her slightly as they walked back to camp together. 'and with faith there is everything.' she thought happily as there figures disappeared into the forest. 


End file.
